Puedo vivir con eso
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Genderswap: Santiago López es el "semental" de McKinley High... pero no puede evitar pensar demasiado en cierto compañero suyo, de nombre Brett Pierce. One-shot.


Aclaración: Este es un "genderswap": significa que los personajes a los que conocemos como mujeres, ahora serán hombres y viceversa. En este caso, Santiago vendría siendo Santana y los demás... ya se darán cuenta ustedes ;)

* * *

><p>"El bachillerato es un sistema de castas", era lo que el entrenador de las porristas, Shaw Sylvester. Más de una vez lo había escuchado decir eso a las "Cheerios", para que salieran a conquistar al mundo… o bien, para que salieran a conquistar a la escuela McKinley.<p>

Eso es algo que me queda claro al hacer mi entrada, con la mochila echada al hombro mientras camino hacia el contenedor de basura más cercano, muy a tiempo de ayudar a uno de mis colegas a tirar dentro a Raphael Berry, quien desesperadamente patalea tratando de liberarse pero lo tomo de un brazo y lo aviento con brusquedad.

Los chicos "chocan los cinco" conmigo. Allí está Quentin Fabray, el quarterback de los Titanes de McKinley High, con quien siempre estoy compitiendo por el liderazgo pero al mismo tiempo lo sigo a todas partes… hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. Incluso lo seguiría ahora que se le ha metido esa imbécil idea de entrar al club de canto por su irracional miedo a que Raphael le ponga una mano encima a Fiona Hudson, su novia que a su vez es capitana del equipo de porristas y la cual es tonta como ella misma, pero al parecer su estupidez no tiene límites porque, honestamente ¿quién rayos dejaría a Quentin por el perdedor enano de Raphael?

En cuanto dejamos a Raphael cubierto de desechos nos sentimos satisfechos y nos encaminamos hacia la escuela. Al cruzar las puertas sonreímos con satisfacción, pues todos contienen el aliento: los chicos por respeto y admiración, las chicas por el deseo y los profesores por miedo.

-Hey, -siento que alguien tira de la manga de mi chaqueta y veo a mi novia, la sensual segunda al mando de las porristas Naomi Puckerman. Me tira del cuello de la prenda y me inclina hacia ella, adentrando su lengua en mi boca y yo estoy más que feliz de complacerla… Naomi es una chica fácil, no les mentiré, pero eso no es problema para mí, pues yo tampoco soy un santo… soy el semental de esta escuela, el cabronazo más grande que se haya visto en Lima. La leyenda dice que cuando nací le agarré un seno a la enfermera… no sé qué tan verídico sea eso pero, ¿a que suena bien, eh?

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Quentin está disgustado… y también observo que Naomi lo mira de reojo, hasta que llega Fiona y Quentin le da un casto beso sobre los labios, que la deja deseando más.

Yo sigo con la vista puesta sobre Naomi… me da igual que sea la chica más promiscua de McKinley; ahora es mi novia y aunque no tengo particular interés en ella no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de celos… no, no son celos… es el sentido de _posesión_, ¿cómo se atreven ella y Quentin a retarme de esa manera? Tal vez tenga que romperle a Fabray esa hermosa nariz griega de la que tanto se enorgullece para recuperar mi honor… _nadie, _mucho menos Naomi me puede faltar al respeto así. Pero por ahora decido dejar las cosas como están… ya terminarán delatándose y entonces podré romperle esa cara de rubio guapito al querido quarterback. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta me termino encamando con Fiona, pues el niño bueno Fabray está en el club de celibato y no es un secreto que la gigantona (esa chica mide casi lo mismo que yo) quiere anotar un home-run con él. Sería estupendo desvirgar a la capitana de porristas: una más para el récord de Santiago López.

Y en eso estaba, pensando en que Naomi no se lanzará a los brazos de Quentin en un buen tiempo, pues no le dará lo que quiere y tomando un granizado de la mano de Diana Karofsky que se nos ha unido, imitando a Quentin, Naomi y Fiona al estar frente a Kate Hummel, Tommy Cohen-Chang, Abby Abrams, Marcos Jones y Raphael Berry que ha logrado salir del basurero.

Diana se encarga de aventarle el granizado a la cara a la tortillera, Quentin a Raphael, Fiona (muy a su pesar) al asiático, Naomi a la paralítica y a mí me queda el corpulento y tempestuoso afroamericano.

-Jaja, ¿viste la cara de esos perdedores?

-Creo que el sabor favorito de Berry es el de uva.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ser un poco más considerados con Abby? Está en silla de ruedas.

-Nah, no me gusta discriminar.

Ellos siguen hablando y yo río junto con ellos, hasta que diviso una alborotada mata de pelo rubio junto a un casillero y todo lo demás desaparece.

Brett Pierce está hablando con una porrista que evidentemente está flirteando con él y en cuanto nos ve se despide de ella, quien aprovecha para plantarle un beso en la boca.

Antes de continuar quiero aclarar algo: no soy marica. Los maricas son amanerados, así como Kate Hummel de alguna manera se las ingenia para verse como una bollera declarada a pesar de sus sonrojadas mejillas y su aspecto como de princesa. Pero ver a Brett, quien fácilmente podría pasar por un dios vikingo (tengo entendido que es de ascendencia holandesa, de seguro debe haber algún vikingo en su árbol genealógico) me hace sentir _extraño_, como si de repente ni Naomi, Fiona ni ninguna porrista fuese tan guapa como hubiese pensado antes. Sólo puedo ver al chico alto y sonriente que me da un abrazo y me sonríe hasta con sus bellos ojos.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué un chico me hace sentir de esta forma? Estúpido y sensual Brett. Cuando estamos entrenando y después de una tacleada él termina tendido encima de mí, jadeante, lo empujo con más brusquedad de la que debía y mi amigo termina rodando por el pasto. La hora de ir a los vestidores no ayuda nada en absoluto, pues no escucho nada de lo que dice el entrenador Shane Beiste, quien al darse cuenta me manda a correr otras diez vueltas. Lanzo un gruñido de frustración, pero en el fondo sé que me lo merezco y mientras corro bajo el ardiente sol sigo pensando en el torso desnudo de Brett y en su bien formado abdomen, tan perfecto y tan duro que podrías cortar cristal con él. Me reprimo de pensar en lo que sentí cuando se quitó los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, pues no quiero que me pase algún "accidente" vergonzoso… no, si eso llegara a pasar más me valdría morirme, pues no dejaría de ser la burla de mis compañeros jamás en la vida.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde Brett llega a mi casa y como siempre, enciendo el Xbox y nos ponemos a masacrar a unos cuantos Locust. Trago saliva de vez en cuando al ver la cara de ligero asco que pone él al ver la sangre en el videojuego, y pienso que se ve adorable incluso con esa expresión.<p>

-¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas hablando esta mañana junto al casillero? La que te plantó un beso en la boca. –Digo sonando un poco más hostil de lo que pretendía.

-Ah, ella… la verdad no recuerdo su nombre. –Me confiesa. –Me dijo que quiere tener sexo y yo acepté, quedamos de vernos esta noche.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamé, pero mientras le daba los cinco y chocábamos los puños no pude evitar sentirme enojado. Apreté el control del Xbox hasta tener los nudillos blancos y me mordí la lengua hasta casi desangrármela.

-Quentin me dijo que mañana audicionará para entrar al club Glee. –Me comenta él mientras yo remato a una criatura con un pisotón en la cabeza.

-¿Eso te dijo? A mí no me informó de nada. –Me sentía un poco airado… ¿Quentin quiere robarse a mi novia y además omite cosas?

-Me lo comentó mientras tú dabas vueltas al campo. Nos verá allí en el periodo libre.

-"¿Nos?" -¿Ahora resultaba que Quentin decidía cosas por nosotros? –Que se joda.

-Vamos, Santiago. –Me dijo Brett dejando el control a un lado. -¿No sería divertido?

Me miraba con ilusión en los ojos y un brillo que solía tener cuando estaba especialmente entusiasmado.

-Tal vez sería mi oportunidad de lucirme… sabes que soy un bailarín genial. Vamos, Tiago, además a esos perdedores les vendría bien que estemos ahí.

-¿Y si nosotros también nos volvemos perdedores?

-Eso no pasará. –Me aseguró tomando el control del Xbox otra vez. –Yo iré pero solo si tú también vas.

Y así fue como al día siguiente estábamos junto con Quentin audicionando para entrar al club Glee. Por mí Fabray puede morirse y lo que pase con Naomi ya no me importa, pues horas antes terminé con ella con algún pretexto tonto. Pero lo único que me importaba era que Brett estuviera feliz y lo estaba, pues ahora podía lucirse tanto como quería.

Brett me ha besado. No sé ni cómo pasó… pero pasó. Y su beso me ha hecho sentir algo que ninguna chica me había inspirado antes. Cuando lo hizo, solo correspondí con más emoción de la que pretendía… y una cosa llevó a la otra. No me detuvo, ni me dijo "espera, esto no debe ser". No le entraron arrepentimientos posteriores y no me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto (pero claro que lo haré).

Obtuve lo que tanto había anhelado en secreto, dejándome ansioso por más… pero no puedo dejarme llevar. No soy gay y definitivamente no lo tomaré de la mano para ir por los pasillos de la escuela, primero muerto… pero tener sexo no es tener una relación.

¿Y saben qué? Puedo vivir con eso.

* * *

><p>Finalmente he hecho lo que había querido hacer desde que conocí a Santiago. Nunca entendí que hacía él con Naomi Puckerman, en primer lugar… sé que tiene encanto de "chica mala", pero es tan tonta… y eso viniendo de mí. Pero, ¿saben? Estoy algo enojado, porque lo besé, tuvimos sexo y hemos repetido muchas veces ya… y aun así, él sigue teniendo sexo con Naomi (aunque ya no son novios)… bueno, es igual. Tiago es tan sexy que no puedo estar enojado con él mucho tiempo. Y tiene razón, pues se la vive repitiéndome que tener sexo no es una relación.<p>

¿Y saben qué? Puedo vivir con eso… por ahora.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora: Ya sé que deben estar pensando: "Deja de escribir huevadas y actualiza Mentiras Necesarias", pero es que no me pude contener… la idea sonaba tan... linda y loca xD en mi mente. Por cierto, sé que los tengo a una escritura más "pulida", pero en primera: esto lo escribí mientras me aburría de lo lindo en el laboratorio y en segunda, este es el punto de vista de un adolescente, lo cual explica la manera de expresarse. Me gustaría mucho que me dieran sus opiniones, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un one-shot.<p>

P.D. Si quieren hacerse una idea de a quién tengo en mente como Brett Pierce, busquen imágenes de Mitch Hewer... ¡Es tan lindo!


End file.
